Little sister of mine
by little princess
Summary: a young Miliardo reflects on the events the morning his little sister is brought home for the first time.


**Little Sister Of Mine  
**

The darkness looked kinda scary, now that he was aware of it. The young boy quickly opened his eyes to make sure he was still within the safety of his own bedroom, but was blinded by the bright light that entered his room. He quickly shut them again tightly. He felt around with his hand, making sure his stuffed doll was still there; super space-man would protect him any time. If a bad guy entered his room during the night, super space-man would come to life and fight them and defeat them and scare them away. Of course, Milliardo had never seen this happen before, but that was because it was supposed to be a secret.

The young prince smiled as he recognised his favourite superhero. His father might be against violence and always promoting peace, but that didn't mean he disliked stories about warriors who always defeated the worst bad guys and saved the planet and the universe from evil and destruction. Though his father never encouraged the young boy to watch such shows, he didn't forbid it either.

Miliardo now turned on his back, his eyes finally beginning to adjust to the morning light that shone trough the windows opposite of his bed. They were the only ones where the curtains had already been opened, indicating that someone had been in his room this morning. But Milliardo thought nothing of it as he was used to waking up like this. The young boy glanced at his watch. The larger arrow was pointing up while the smaller one was pointing down. The ever-moving one was now heading towards the big arrow. Milliardo let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh as he tapped his bed softly with a finger.

Six...

Nine-or-so...

Uh, three...

Two...

One...

The doors to his room flung open and connected with the walls, giving a loud thud. An overly cheerful lady entered his room. "Good morning, little prince-ling! Oh, I see that you are awake already, that's nice, I hope you had a good night?"

That was when Milliardo tuned the woman out, rolling his eyes, wishing that for once she would just let him wake up in silence. He observed her actions for a moment as she moved to open the other curtains, chattering away about the weather and gossiped about what went on in and around the palace. As if he were interested!

He watched as her dress made her moves look funny. Miss Fann was a nice woman, or so his parents said. He didn't like her all that much, especially not in the mornings. Then he hated her chattering voice more than anything in the world! It could pierce ones skull and make the head blow up like he'd seen on television if she wasn't careful. The woman was old too. Well, maybe not as old as his grandfather and grandmother, but nevertheless older than his parents and thus she was old. To the boy who had only been around for four summers so far, everyone who was older than his parents seemed old.

When Miss Fann was done doing whatever it was she did to his huge room each morning she smiled and walked over to the prince who was watching her from his bed. For once the woman didn't talk as she approached him and instead of pulling away the covers like she did each morning, this time she sat down on his bedside. For a moment, Milliardo thought something was wrong, but her smile made that thought disappear even quicker than it came. Her soft hand brushed some strands out of his eyes as she looked into his blue orbs.

"Today is a special day, my little one. A very special day." Her soft voice was so different from the loud, high-pitched voice with which she entered the room earlier. It took the young boy's mind a moment to fully understand what she was saying. A special day? What special day? It wasn't his birthday again, was it? It wasn't his father's birthday either or his mother's birthday. There wasn't a re-run of super space-man on TV either and as far as he knew, the Kushrenada's were somewhere on some colony in outer space so they weren't coming over to make trouble either. Too bad. He hadn't seen Treize in ages! And they were supposed to be buddies, or so Treize called it, explaining it meant that Milliardo was supposed to do everything for him since he was the oldest one.

Miss Fann chuckled at his clueless face. "You really don't remember anymore?" She let her hand rest on his short, blond hair as she gave him a dreamy look. "Today is the day your sister is going to come home from the hospital. You'll finally be able to meet her."

Milliardo's expression turned grim. That was right, the brat was going to come home today. He didn't like that at all. Before she was here everything had been so much better. He'd always been adored by everyone, always got all the attention, people brought candy for him and they hugged him and talked to him. Well, not really talk of course, more like making sounds as if he was still a baby.

But at least the attention had been on him.

Ever since his mother found out she was pregnant again all people could talk about was that little one in her stomach. Sure, people still drew him in their laps, still held him, some even still gave him candy, but that was it. He'd sit there in those people's laps and instead of them talking to him or saying how a fine young boy he was, they'd talk about that unborn child and asked if his mom and dad already knew whether it was going to be a boy or a girl.

They had talked about this, his parents had tried to explain to Milliardo what difference the new member of the family would be making in their life. They had explained how he could protect her because she was little and helpless and he was her big brother, but Milliardo hadn't fallen for it. His best friend William got a little brother once. Why would anyone want to bring in a hideous creature that couldn't even look after himself, that needed constant protection and could do nothing more than whine and sleep and drink? Where was the fun in a baby that couldn't even play or laugh at your jokes?

Scowling, the little blonde got up. The clothes he was to wear today were those kind that got him all itchy. Another bad thing to add to the day. The young child grudgingly put on his clothes, knowing that if he refused to the woman would dress him. Now there was a nightmare worse than that story his father told him once where the dragon from the magic book came to life for real and there was no prince to defeat it. And that story had given him nightmares for a week, dreaming he was the prince who had to beat the evil beast but then turned out to be a normal city-boy.

Miss Fann had refrained from speaking and was now instead singing loudly while folding Miliardo's nightclothes. The young prince headed for the bathroom to do his morning washing up and scowled at the words his nanny sang after him. "Don't forget to brush your teeheeth!" He slammed the door shut, not caring if he'd get scolded later or not.

When he got down to breakfast he was surprised to hear about his father going in the hospital already to get his mother and sister. They always ate breakfast together! This child wasn't even here yet and already was she ruining his life! However, the pancakes he got made up a little for his loss this morning. Still he managed to draw his eyebrows down. That sister had better learn he would not always be sold this easily!

A car hunked outside and the door to the dining room opened only moments after. An excited maid ran passed as she headed for the hallway to meet the new member of the house. "You coming too, dear?" Miss Fann smiled trough the opened door a she held out a hand supposedly for Miliardo to take. The blond frowned at his pancakes, then pushed his plate away from him and got out of the chair, trying his best to scowl. Yet curiosity seemed to take the better of him anyway as he suddenly wondered what the girl would look like. Would she have blond hair like himself and his father? And would she already have breasts like his mom had and all of the maids had too? The girls in his class didn't have those funny things and Miliardo briefly wondered if they'd ever get them. After all, he was born with a penis too, right? How girls pied was still a mystery to him. Maybe they didn't pie until they got breasts, maybe they just pooped until then. Yeah, that had to be it.

That figured out, Miliardo avoided the hand Miss Fann had reached out to him and was instead rewarded with that same hand ruffling trough his carefully combed hair. If only he was king already so he could fire her! Too bad his parents adored her. Almost as much as they adored the creature they were carrying inside right now.

Miss Peacecraft got a welcome unlike any other, with lots of clapping and people calling out 'oeh's' and 'ah's', yet she ignored the maids and searched out Miliardo first. She smiled at him a warm smile and his father held out a hand to him, motioning for him to come and take a look first. Miliardo ran up to his parents, suddenly glad his mom was finally home again, but his father warned him softly to take it easy, his mother was still a little tired.

Then something started to make a helpless sound. Miliardo noticed the bundle in his mother's arms moving now and glanced at it curiously. Was that what was making the awful sound? And where was his sister? He glanced at the door, but there was no girl coming trough. He felt the brief touch of a hand on his shoulder and looked at the owner, his father smiling at him while taking the moving bundle from the tired queen. He knelt down and held the still soundly moving bundle so that Miliardo could see what was actually causing all the noise. Inside, he saw a face so small he would never have believed it possible to be real if he hadn't seen it for himself. He then glanced at his mother's stomach, wondering if this had really been what had come from there.

"Look, Miliardo." The queen chuckled as she had followed the direction of her son's gaze. "That's your baby-sister, Relena."

That was it? That was the baby? That bundle his father was holding? Miliardo glanced at it again, now watching as his father removed part of the cloth so he could see two chubby hands coming out of a tiny dress. The baby opened the tiny eyes and she seemed to look at Miliardo's face a moment before moving her hands again. Miliardo took a hold of one of them. They felt so… weak. Like they needed to be protected by someone much stronger. A prince perhaps.

"Relena..."

Miliardo couldn't help but smile proudly as he realised just whom that prince was going to be. All of a sudden, having a baby-sister seemed not so bad anymore. It was all very easy, she was small and needed protection and he was big and strong and had no one to look out for. From this day on, he would look out for her. And right there and then he promised himself he would protect that little girl the very best he could for the rest of his life.

_---_

_little princess_


End file.
